The Eggumentative Weekend
by Em Pataki
Summary: Arnold and Helga are given ANOTHER egg project to do together. While they are in a relationship during it, they have yet to master the technique of parenting skills.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Assignment

It was approaching summer time, which meant Arnold and Helga's sixth grade year was coming to an end. It had been a crazy year for them, not just with being in a relationship, but having their friends find out the news as well. The longer they stayed together however, the more they began to feel they were meant to be. Arnold did a much better job of expressing his heartfelt emotions, than Helga however.

One Friday towards the end of class, the students were gathering their things to start their weekend. Helga of course was anxious for the chance to spend more time with her beloved. She had been sitting, gazing behind him in class all day with lovesick eyes.

"All right class, before I let you go, I have one last assignment for this weekend." Mr. Simmons announced, while watching the class frown at him.

"Another stupid assignment! But...but...I was supposed to go to the arcade and get four extra large pizzas this afternoon!" Harold complained.

"Harold, do you honestly believe you could finish all that yourself? If so, that is the saddest thing I have ever heard." Rhonda replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Class please settle down. This won't be a hard project. I have with me, a dozen eggs for you to each pair up with to take care of!" Mr. Simmons said excitedly.

"Didn't we do that assignment already?" Sid asked.

"I reckon so, on account of I accidently sat on my egg." Stinky admitted.

"HA! So that means I'm not the only one who hurt the baby...Rhonda!" Harold teased, while Rhonda just sat there rolling her eyes.

"Will we be having the same partners as last time? It sounds like just oh so much fun!" Lila exclaimed.

"Yes you will. However, this time I have a list of 'special' rules I'd like you to follow that I'll be passing out for you to do with your egg this weekend. Do them all and bring the egg back unharmed on Monday" Mr. Simmons explained, while each pair looked at the sheet.

Soon after Mr. Simmons passed out the eggs to go with the instructions, the bell rang. Arnold quickly turned around to meet Helga's dreamy eyes that hadn't been taken off of him for most of the class period.

"I wonder how differently things will go this time?" he couldn't help but laugh.

As she lifted her head out of her hand to bring herself out of her fantasy land, she smirked "Pttss...I'd say it all depends on how much you're parenting skills have improved since then."

"Whatever you say Helga." he sighed, waiting for her to grab her things.

While she was getting her things together, along with keeping an eye on the egg, Gerald walked towards them and said "Well buddy, here we go again."

"Yeah, things should go more smoothly this time."

"What makes you say that?" Gerald couldn't help but ask.

"Well, we've all matured since then." Arnold replied, not wanting to say because he and Helga were closer now in front of her.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

Once Helga had gotten her things together along with the egg, she followed Arnold out the door and into the hall.

"So how boring is this weekend going to be football head?" she asked while seeing him review Mr. Simmons' instructions.

"Instead of just bringing it back to class safely, we have to write about where we took it and what all we did with it when we were there." Arnold explained.

"In other words, last time we should have written about someone else stealing it from us, making fliers to find it, waiting for a lousy phone call, and circling the park all freakin' day." she smirked.

"No one stole it from us, YOU lost it." he couldn't help but point out, knowing how mad it would make her.

"Hey! If you hadn't been yelling at me on the bus, I wouldn't have been so distracted and forgotten to grab it on the way off the bus." she scowled, pointing a finger at him.

"Should we write about this being our first argument around the egg?" Arnold laughed, while watching his girlfriend roll her eyes at him.

"Oh shut up! So, where are we taking this thing? I don't think it wants to spend all afternoon watching Miriam make smoothies. It'd be scarred/cracked for life." Helga smirked.

"This is everything we're supposed to be doing with it." Arnold showed her, as she carefully passed the egg over to him…

Egg Instructions

Paint it

Dress It Up

Read To It

Sing To It

Take It For A Walk Around The Park

Do Something Special With It

Keep A Journal Of It

"Oh brother, he actually expects us to decorate the freakin' thing? What if it hatches again?! It's first meal would be a mouth full of paint. Sheesh!" she exclaimed.

"I guess we could go back to my place to decorate it." Arnold suggested, rubbing his neck.

"Why? You got any barbie doll clothes to put on it?" she scoffed.

"No, do you?" he asked hesitantly, as she cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Uhh maybe we could call Gerald. I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting us borrow some of Timberly's." Arnold suggested, while Helga rolled her eyes.

"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Should It Look Like?

Gerald and Phoebe were sitting in his living room, deciding everything they'd like to do with their egg for the weekend.

"Man! Why do we have to go through this again?" Gerald complained, while Phoebe began making a list of things for them to do that weekend.

"I believe the purpose of the assignment is to simply test the nature of our responsibility and how much we've matured over the years." she explained.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. While Phoebe continued going over the list, Gerald anxiously got up to answer it.

Arnold was waiting on the porch with Helga for the door to be answered when she noticed him constantly glancing over at her.

"You got a problem, football head?!" she scowled.

"I was just checking on the egg." he smiled.

"I'm holding it. It's in my hand. See?!" she scoffed, holding it up to his face.

"Yeah, but for how long?" he teased, bringing a glare to her face.

Before she could say anything, they heard the door opening. There stood Gerald, surprised to see them.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked.

"Hey Gerald. We were wondering if Timberly had any barbie doll clothes we could use to dress up our egg with?" Arnold blushed, while Helga stood rolling her eyes with her arms crossed.

"You didn't have any for it Helga?" Gerald laughed, while Helga did everything she could to avoid clenching her fists as she held the egg in her hands.

"Come on in. Phoebe and I are going over our list of things to do." he explained, as Helga went in the living room to take a seat on the couch beside her best friend.

"Hey Pheebs, how's it going?"

"Quite well Helga. Are you looking forward to the assignment?" she asked anxiously.

Helga simply rolled her eyes at the idea of her friend being interested in something that seemed to be such a waste of time.

"Oh yeah, I don't know how I'll be able to sleep tonight." she said wittingly.

Meanwhile, Gerald and Arnold were in Timberly's bedroom picking out clothes for the eggs.

"Man! I don't see why girls have to dress up this much? She has a barbie doll for every day of the month. It's like living with Rhonda!" Gerald shook his head, while Arnold went through the clothes.

"Uhh I guess we could take this blue skirt? I don't think anything else will fit over it." Arnold guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mm, mm, mmm! This is not gonna be fun!" Gerald shook his head.

"It won't be that bad. Have you and Phoebe decided on your special place to take the egg?"

"Don't look at me man! She's the one in charge of that." Gerald insisted.

Rolling his eyes, Arnold replied "Well, I guess Helga and I should get going."

"Later man." Gerald replied, giving Arnold their secret handshake.

The boys returned to the living room to see Helga continuing to watch Phoebe work on her list of special places to take the baby…

Special Places

Science museum

Art exhibit

Opera house

Helga did her best not to smirk at the list of what she considered to be boring places when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Ready to go Helga?"

Helga anxiously stood up from her seat, as she watched Arnold continue to stand and stare at her.

"What are you waiting for football head?" she scoffed.

After a moment of waiting for him to break his annoying bit of silence, she listened to him say "Forget something?"

Helga then turned around to see she had left their egg sitting on the couch beside her best friend. "Oh crimity!" she scowled, marching back over to get it.

Arnold couldn't help but laugh, knowing that wouldn't be the last time that happened to them that weekend.

Once the two made it outside, Arnold asked "So, did you want to go back to my place now? I'm pretty sure I've got some paint...and I'm not just referring to what you dumped on my shirt in fourth grade." he laughed, while watching her roll her eyes.

"Pretty sure, or should we stop by the store to avoid having to write 'watching parents make poor decisions' in our baby's journal tonight?" she scoffed.

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold sighed, as the two made their way to The Corner Store.

Once they arrived, they began looking for the art supply aisle. As they walked through the store, Helga scoffed "Had I known we'd be coming here, we could have just bought our own doll to dress it up with."

"Yeah, I guess so." he sighed, while trying to decide which colors they should grab.

"What do you want it to look like?" he asked, once again seeing her cock her brow at him.

"I couldn't care less if we drew a couple of x's for eyes and made the thing bald. Sheesh!" she scowled.

"Okay...I guess we could get yellow for it's hair. If we ever did have a kid, I'm sure it would end up having blonde hair." Arnold thought out loud, while Helga began to blush at his words.

 _If WE ever had a kid? He would actually consider having a kid with me? Oh my love, how sweet and sensitive you are! What a kind and nurturing parent you would be. Always looking out for your loved ones and treating them as your number one priority. If only I…_

"Helga? Helga!" her thoughts were then interrupted, as she looked over to see her beloved caring a handful of paints and brushes.

"Huh? What?" she asked nervously, not wanting to reveal her thoughts.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, carrying the handful of art supplies towards her.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with." she scoffed, as they walked towards the register.

"Is this how you would really feel if you were a parent? Never wanting to be around your kid, forgetting to take it everywhere with you, not feeling the need to dress it appropriately?" he continued to tease her, as they set their things down on the counter.

An angry look formed on her face, yet she couldn't think of what to say. She had never cared about having kids before, but the idea of having them with Arnold didn't seem bad at all. Especially not since he had brought it up himself.

"How are you all doing today?" Mrs. Johanson asked.

"We're just fine. Our teacher assigned us an egg parenting project again, so don't be surprised if Gerald's not in the best mood tonight." Arnold warned her.

"Haha, I'm sure he'll survive. Are you two looking forward to it?" Mrs. Johanson wondered, while turning her attention towards Helga.

After seeing her begin to blush, Arnold replied "It should be easier than last time, now that we know what to expect."

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves." she insisted, after having rung them up.

Helga then rushed over to grab the bags until turning around to see Arnold still standing by the register.

"Not that I'm excited about this decorating thing, but what are you still doing standing there?" she scoffed.

"Forget something?" he asked, crossing his arms at her.

After letting out a deep sigh, she smirked "If you know where the freakin' thing is, why not just grab it yourself?"

"Because I wasn't the last one with it. Whoever the last one is with it should make sure not to leave it laying around." he insisted as the two made their way to the boarding house.

Once they arrived at the boarding house, Helga saw Arnold beginning to reach for the front door. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to open that animal infested doorway around our precious baby? It seems like such a careless parental move." she said wittingly.

Arnold rolled his eyes at her attempt to make him look like the bad parent and simply opened the door. After the swarm of animals past by them, the two walked past the kitchen.

"That you shorman?" Phil asked, while reading his newspaper.

"Hey grandpa."

"Hey! How was school?"

"Not bad. Helga and I have an egg project to work on."

"Egg project, huh? I don't recall ever doing that in school. I just know every time your grandma and I worked on a project together, she made sure to find a way to blame me if we did poorly on it. Hehe."

"Much like what your grandson's been doing to me all afternoon." Helga smirked.

"Well that doesn't sound like him. You must be a bad influence on him. Hehe." Phil laughed.

"Grandpa...Well, we're going to go upstairs to paint it."

"Alrighty then. Have fun."

When the two of them made it upstairs with their supplies, Helga turned and said to Arnold "Alright, where's a safe place to set this thing? Here, you find one so we can say you were the last one who had it." she smirked.

"I'll just set it on my bed for now. I don't have anything that small to put it in." he replied.

"Okay, but if it falls, I'm calling child services and YOU'LL be the one getting the F, bucko!" she scowled, pointing a finger at him.

"Whatever you say Helga. So, what do we want it to look like. We already know it's going to have yellow hair. Should it have green or blue eyes?" he asked anxiously.

"Gee Arnoldo, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were actually enjoying this." she smirked.

"Oh come on Helga. You know we've got to get this done. Why should we make it any worse for ourselves by acting miserable all the way through it?" he pointed out, as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Give the stupid thing green eyes...to go with your green eyed village people." she smirked.

Ignoring her remark, he concluded "I guess we just need yellow, green, red and black then."

"What's the black for? Are you giving my x eyes another thought?" she laughed.

"No, we need to outline it. We can't just draw dots on them." he explained.

"Who are you? The art police." she scoffed, while watching him walk over to grab the egg.

"Okay, do you want to hold it while I paint it, or would you like to be the one to paint it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Arnold, what makes you think I would want to paint that stupid thing?" she scoffed.

"Well, you wouldn't let me paint during our history project. I didn't know if it was because you really enjoyed painting, or you were just trying to be a jerk." he laughed.

"Mainly the second one. Plus that animal sculpting didn't exactly scream irresistible as far as fun went." she laughed.

"Whatever you say Helga."

Helga sat there holding the egg as she watched Arnold outline the features on it. "Maybe we should have asked Princess for help. You saw how dolled up hers was last time."

"It was also full of cracks thanks to Harold." Arnold reminded her, while watching her roll her eyes.

"Oh brother, what an idiot! He's supposed to be it's parent, then just decided to eat it! Sheesh!" she scowled.

"At least he didn't lose it." he laughed, while trying to hold his brush steady. Helga once again did her best not to clench her fist at the sound of him bringing that up again.

After Arnold was finished outlining the features, he reached for the yellow to color in the hair.

"I wonder what Gerald and Phoebe's baby will look like?" Arnold asked.

"Pttss...It'll probably have some weird stack of hair with a sports t-shirt." Helga scoffed.

After a moment of thinking about what their friend's egg would look like, Helga looked down to see Arnold painting the eyes on their egg. "Did you open that April fool's box with the blinding light, because that's not green football head?" she scoffed.

"I know. I just wanted it to have your eyes. I think they're your best feature." he smiled, while listening to her swoon. Helga's hand did begin to shake then, as she thought about Arnold's sweet words.

"Umm Helga, you're making it hard to stay inside the lines." he couldn't help but point out.

"Huh? Oh sorry."

After finishing the eyes, Arnold help up the red and pink paint. "Which color would you like her lips to be?"

Helga couldn't help but roll her eyes at how much thought he was putting into this. It was an egg, not their actual baby. "Crimity! Unless you're planning on kissing it, I don't know why you would care so much? Sheesh!"

"I'll go with the pink. We want her to look as much like you as possible." he winked, while seeing her begin to blush fiercely.

Once the painting was complete, Arnold said "Now we just need to dress it. I'll get the skirt."

"Why not just let it wear yours?" Helga smirked.

"I think you've known for awhile now that's just my shirt Helga." Arnold sighed, slipping the skirt on the egg.

"Who leaves a shirt that long untucked, football head?" she scoffed.

"It couldn't have bothered you that much if you liked me as long as you did." Arnold pointed out, while Helga did her best not to blush.

"Can this be the kid's story time? Our bickering." Helga asked hopefully.

"Uhh we have to write about it in our journal. Do you really want something that personal read to the class?" Arnold couldn't help but laugh, while watching her roll her eyes.

Arnold then looked down at their 'baby.' It's deep blue eyes, carnation pink lips, and golden hair reminded him of someone special.

"So, are we done here? I'm sick of holding this thing." Helga scoffed.

"You know that's not the way parenting works Helga. You don't just get to say you're sick of being around your kid and trust them to fend for themselves." Arnold sighed, as he took the egg from her.

"Who said I wanted a kid?" she smirked, crossing her arms at him.

"I'm sure you would some day. I mean, at some point in your life you must have at least thought about what it would be like to have a kid." he insisted, while seeing her eyes widen.

"Uhh maybe. So what if I have? We're not being graded on daydreaming, football head!" she scoffed.

"Whatever you say Helga."

Arnold sat there holding the finished decorated egg in his hand, wondering what it would actually be like to have a kid. Helga sat nervously across from him, wondering if he was thinking about what it would be like to have a kid with HER. He had spoken hypothetically about it. Would he really be okay with, let alone WANT it to happen one day?

"Well, it's getting to be about dinner time. As much as I hate the idea of going home to a screaming Olga and a drunk Miriam, I need something in my stomach." Helga at last said, as she began to stand up.

"I guess you're right. Before you go, we need to right everything we did with the egg in the journal today." Arnold reminded her.

"Oh crimity! 'Today my arranged marriage parents painted me for their school project.' Sheesh!" Helga rolled her eyes, while Arnold grabbed a notepad from his desk.

"Careful, you could really hurt uhhh…." Arnold began to hesitate while Helga cocked her brow with her hands on her waists.

"What is it hairboy?"

"I don't think we ever named the baby." Arnold pointed out, while Helga began to roll her eyes at him.

"Maybe that's because Simmons didn't put that 'Special' activity on the list." Helga pointed out, as she sat back down beside Arnold.

"Maybe not. If we ever had a kid though, I'm sure it would expect us to give it one." he pointed out.

"You mean like 'Thing 1?' Works for me." she scoffed.

"How about Olga?" he teased her, while seeing her begin to glare at her harshly.

"How about I break it?" she threatened, while reaching for it.

"I'm sure it won't be long before you do. Perhaps I should go ahead and call Child, I mean Egg Services." he laughed, while her face began to grow redder.

"How about I bring in Old Betsy? No need to call her." she threatened.

Once Arnold was through messing with her, he picked up the notepad and thought out loud "I guess we should start with the moment we left school with it."

"Yeah, who'd want to leave that exciting detail out of their day?" Helga smirked, rolling her eyes at him.

 _Today, my mom and dad brought me home from school to take care of me. Before going to dad's house. We went to his friend Gerald's._

"What are you going to write next? That I was forced to try on a bunch of barbie doll clothes? Sheesh." she scoffed.

"How about I put in the part where you forgot to grab her on the way out?" Arnold laughed, while seeing her clench her fists.

 _His friend had a blue skirt he was willing to let me borrow._

"Do you not realize how sad it sounds to say a guy offered you a skirt?" she smirked, while Arnold rolled his eyes at the thought of her not offering to help with the project.

 _After we got the clothes for me, we headed to The Corner Store to buy some paint to decorate me with. Daddy did a nice job of picking out the colors for me._

"Oh don't flatter yourself!" she scoffed, as she continued leaning over to read what he wrote.

"Hey, you could have helped if you wanted." he pointed out, while she once again rolled her eyes at him.

 _After getting everything we needed, we went to check out with Gerald's mom (Mrs. Johanson). Daddy told her about the school project he and mommy would be doing that weekend._

"What are you waiting for now?" Helga wondered, while she watched Arnold hesitate to continue writing.

"I'm just wondering if I should include the part where you once again, almost left the egg behind." he laughed. By that point, Helga had decided to let him get his laughs in and repress her anger. At least for the time being.

 _When we were through checking out, we went home to paint me. Daddy did a nice job coloring me to look like mommy. I'm sure everyone at school will think so too._

At last a smile came to Helga's face. Arnold looked at her with his signature smile and half lidded eyes that also brought chills to her body. After closing the notepad, he leaned over to give his 'wife' a long lingering kiss.

While Helga sat their enjoy the moment, she thought about the fact that even though she wasn't interested in being a mom, nothing ever sounded bad to her if she had Arnold by her side during it.

Once they finished, Arnold held his head against hers and said "I know you'd be a great mom...once you got the hang of not leaving the kid behind." he couldn't help but laugh.

A weak smile came to her face, as she sat there closing her eyes, leaning against him, wondering how serious he was about the idea of doing something like that with her.

Before she could say anything, she felt him sitting up to say "So, we never did decide on a name."

"I'm still leaning towards Thing 1" she smirked, while Arnold sat and thought a moment.

"Well, do we want it to be someone we know?"

"Pttss...I don't care! It's not like it could get it's feelings hurt." she pointed out.

"How about we name it Phoebe?" Arnold suggested.

"Only if they name theirs Helga." she smirked.

"Whatever you say Helga."

The two of them then stood up and Helga reached out her hand for the egg. Arnold held it in his hand as he said "Uhh why don't I hang on to it for tonight. Tomorrow we'll read it a story and sing it a song." he laughed.

"Correction. YOU'LL read it a story and sing it a song. I'll be sitting here rocking it, as I'm sure it'll be crying all the way through those unbearable activities." she scoffed with her hands on her hips.

"So that means you COULD picture yourself holding our baby, rocking it to sleep, listening to me sing to it?" he smiled, walking towards her.

"Uhh maybe. I mean, it's not like I have a choice here, sheesh!" she scoffed, shaking at the idea.

Arnold reached for her hand to place on his, holding the egg. He could feel her trembling at the thought of them actually having a kid together. Not only that, but him WANTING to have one with her.

As he rubbed her hand while holding the egg, he said "You can have it...just don't lose it."

Helga gulped at the thought of what might happen if she took it home with her. Like Arnold said, she couldn't leave a room without leaving it behind.

"Uhh that..that's okay. You..you can keep it. I'll see you tomorrow." she stuttered.

Arnold rubbed her hand once more before pulling her in for another kiss. The two of them stood there thinking about how close this day had already brought them (despite a few tiffs) and wondered what the rest of the weekend had in store for them.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your night." he said, watching her walk out the door.

"See ya." she replied, not knowing how it would be enjoyable without him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Helga Watches Arnold Sit In A Tree

The next day, Helga awoke to a loud bang on her door at six am. "Crimity! What is it?" she scowled.

"Baby sister! I've made a yummy breakfast for everybody. Would you like to come down and eat with us?" Olga invited her, while Helga laid her head back down rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe in three more hours. You know, when normal people wake up on a Saturday morning! Sheesh!" she scowled.

After laying her head back down awhile, she awoke again to see she received a text message from Arnold.

"Morning Helga. Want to take our egg out to eat for some breakfast?" Arnold suggested.

Helga leaned over the bed, staring at her phone as she tiredly texted "Take it out to eat for breakfast, or eat IT for breakfast?"

Arnold rolled his eyes at her ability to be so negative so early. "We could go to Mr. Chicken's Pancakes and Halibit?" he suggested.

Helga sat up in her bed, nearly gagging at the thought, as she texted back "You really want our 'kids' first restaurant to be a place that smells worse than Harold?"

"Well then would you like to come over here? My grandma's making pancakes anyway." he suggested, while Helga smiled at the thought of being invited over for breakfast.

As she got up to stretch, she texted "Okay. Be there soon."

Meanwhile, Arnold was walking over to grab the egg he had set inside his computer desk drawer for the night, wrapped inside a soft rag.

When he pulled it out, just looking at it's yellow hair and blue eyes made him think of his girlfriend. He began stroking it with his thumb, thinking to himself _I wonder if we will end up having a kid together one day?_

Arnold was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door opening.

"It looks like you're re-considering eating that thing after all football head." a voice said, as Arnold looked up to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"Huh? Oh hey Helga?" he replied, surprised to see she had made it there so quickly.

"So, did you spend the night boasting to that thing about remembering to take it with you every time you went to another room?" she scoffed, walking towards him.

"Actually, after you left, I just stuck it in the drawer at my computer desk. I knew it would be safe there." he smiled.

"So, intentionally neglecting it is better than accidently forgetting about it? Pttss...guess I owe Bob and Miriam and apology."

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold sighed as the two of them took the egg downstairs to the kitchen with them.

Upon entering the room they saw Phil at the table with his newspaper and Pookey acting out her cowgirl rendition.

"Hey shortman! How'd the paintin' go yesterday?" Phil asked.

"Uhh not bad. We brought our egg downstairs for breakfast." Arnold pointed out, while he and Helga took a seat at the table.

"Okay...I think you're grandma's about finished with the pancakes though." Phil said, scratching his head.

"Actually, I meant to eat WITH us." Arnold blushed, while Phil glanced over at Helga.

"Don't look at me. I thought it was a dumb idea." she scoffed, as she sat there crossing her arms.

"Watch ya eat huh? Well just don't leave it here. You know how those borders are. Always puttin' their grubby paws on things that don't belong to 'em." Phil reminded him.

"Yeah, we'll make sure not to forget about her." Arnold winked at Helga, as she began to clench her fists at him.

Before she could scowl in any way, the pancakes were placed on the table.

"Eat up Slim, Tex, Eleanor! Eleanor needs to get back to the white house!" Pookey exclaimed.

Helga cocked her brow at Arnold who began to blush, while Phil rolled his eyes, reaching for his newspaper.

As Helga dove into her pancakes, not caring about her said to be 'baby,' Arnold looked at her and asked "What would you like to do with it today?"

Guzzling down her orange juice, she replied "I thought we were just going to read and sing to it. Then we can shove it back in the drawer."

"Shove it in a drawer? You kids sure come up with some weird activities these days." Phil couldn't help but interrupt.

"We're supposed to take it to the park. Why don't we do that today? Then tomorrow we can think of something special to do with it."Arnold suggested.

Helga pushed her empty plate aside as she replied "Fine. The something special better be eating it."

"Whatever you say Helga."

Arnold grabbed the egg off the table, not expecting Helga to remember to. After getting up, they headed their way out the door.

"So now what? Are we just going to walk around the park and then write about how fun it was walking in circles all day?" she scoffed.

"Maybe we could think of something fun to do there with it?" Arnold suggested, while watching Helga stand with her hands on her hips.

"Like what? Tossing it back and forth, so it can pretend it can fly? Oh brother!"

"Why don't we take my kite there to fly with it. I've still got it from fourth grade." he said excitedly.

"That piece of junk? It'll never fly." she scoffed.

Arnold lifted an eyebrow as he said "How would you know? You've never seen it."

Helga then tugged at her collar as she began to realize she had never told him the story about being the one who had stolen his hat. "Uhhh you're right. What do I know? Go ahead and grab it. Hehe."

After watching him run inside, Helga stood out there full of relief that he hadn't asked any further questions. _I should loosen up before something like that happens again._

A moment later, Arnold returned carrying his red square kite with spatulas glues to the corners for its 'aerodynamics.'

Helga did her best not to make fun of it, as she thought back to the day she watched him flying it with Gerald in the park. She hid quietly behind a bush, waiting for Arnold to finish his gum, so she could use it for a shrine she had use to make of him out of wads of his used gum.

"Helga? Helga? Helga!" Arnold called out, as he watched her staring off into space.

"Huh? What do you want football head?!" she scowled, not wanting him to get wise to her memory.

"Are you ready to go? I've got the kite." he showed her, after not hearing her say anything.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get moving." she scoffed.

As they began walking, Helga examined his kite without thinking about what all she had been following him for that day. "What's with the spatulas? You plan on making our kids special activity eating out?"

"Well, Gerald and I weren't having the easiest time making it fly the last time we used it. I thought they might help ease up on the wind resistance." Arnold explained.

"Oh brother." Helga rolled her eyes as the two of them made it to the park.

Arnold handed the egg over to Helga, in the hopes of getting the kite up in the air.

"This ought to be good." she smirked.

Helga held the egg in her hand, looking down at her baby.

 _Oh my beloved, are we destined to be together? To raise a family together? To spend each morning and night caring for…._

"Umm Helga?"

Helga looked up to see Arnold had flown his kite right into a tree. The tree Helga had been spying on him from the day Lila broke up with him.

"Perfect. What's the kid going to write about now? 'Mommy and daddy took me to fly daddy's crappy kite that's even more useless than it was to begin with!' Sheesh!" she scowled.

Arnold then began to climb the tree, thinking he wouldn't have a problem getting it back. Helga held the egg in her hand watching him, as she said to it "Look Phoebe, daddy thinks he's a monkey. We'll be sure to write about that."

"You know Helga, why don't yo...WHOA!" Arnold exclaimed as a branch snapped from underneath him.

Helga watched him grab onto a nearby one, with no choice but to sit and think about how to get down. There were no nearby branches to grab onto.

"Still think that kite was such a good idea hairboy?" Helga asked with an evil grin on her face.

"Helga, could you just get a ladder please?" Arnold sighed as he watched her hold the egg in her hands.

"Hmm...I could. That would mean leaving the egg unsupervised though. As I seem to recall, that's not something a good parent would do hair boy." she smirked with an even bigger grin.

"Come on Helga. Go to my house, give the egg to my grandpa, come back with the ladder, then we'll go back to my house and get the egg." he explained, while rolling his eyes.

"Why should Phoebe's special time have to be a cheap trip to the hardware store? Besides, I don't think a good parent would leave their newborn with an unfamiliar couple." she continued to grin.

"They're my grandparents Helga. Now go and get the ladder." he sighed.

"Hmm...I don't know. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of Phoebe being around all those eccentric borders. Besides, she and I need some time to bond. You know, if I'm EVER going to become a good mommy." Helga smirked.

"This isn't funny Helga. How long do you plan on leaving me up here?" he asked irritibly.

"Well, that stupid list did say to go for an actual stroll around the park. How about I take Pheebs on our walk, then we'll come back and get you. That way the journal can say I spent more time with her today than you did." she smirked.

Arnold rolled his eyes, knowing he didn't have much of a choice.

Helga then began to walk around the park with her baby, looking at all the other people there spending time with their children. Kids were playing on the swingset, the slide, hopscotch, etc. Everywhere she looked, kids were playing, and they were playing with both their parents.

Helga looked down at the egg and thought to herself _This is kind of depressing without Arnold._

Meanwhile, Arnold was continuing to sit in the tree, waiting to see Helga pass him once or twice. Quite a while had gone by and he still hadn't seen her pass him once. _I wonder where she is?_

Moments later, he saw a ladder being set down on the branch next to him. He looked down to see his girlfriend happily waiting for him to climb down. "Well, you coming down or what?" she scoffed.

Arnold gazed happily at her. She never ceased to amaze him at how she always ended up doing the right thing.

As he made it to the bottom, he kissed her passionately. Helga's knees began to shake at the enthusiasm she could sense him putting into it.

"Thanks for coming back." he said softly, holding a hand to her face.

She cocked her brow, almost offended by his words. "Did you seriously think I would just leave you there?"

"Well, I did tease you a lot about losing it, so I guess I couldn't blame you if did." he sighed.

"You are such a football head." she smirked, grabbing the ladder, as the two of them headed back towards the boarding house.

"So, who did you give the egg too?" Arnold couldn't help but ask.

"I just stuck it in the computer desk like you did. Not a bad hiding spot I gotta say." she smirked.

"Yeah, I didn't really trust anyone else with it." Arnold admitted, while scratching his head.

The two of them continued walking home while Arnold saw Helga beginning to struggle with the ladder.

"Do you need me to carry that?"

"Nah, I got it. I guess we should have grabbed that kite of yours while we were up there." she replied.

After hearing this, Arnold thought back to the moment they left the boarding house. "By the way, why didn't you want to use my kite? How did you know it wouldn't fly well?"

Helga gulped at the idea of that once again being brought up. "Uhh you know. Just a guess."

Arnold began to glare at her, waiting to hear the truth. As they walked silently, Helga could feel the judgement from his eyes beating down against her.

"You gonna keep your eyes on the road ahead of you or what?" she scowled.

"I'd rather listen to you tell me how you really knew about the kite." he pushed her.

"I don't recall it being anywhere on the assignment sheet for the egg's journal to include it's parents' life stories. Sheesh!" she scowled.

"No one said we had to write about it. I just want to know about it." he replied, while hearing her sigh deeply.

They then made it to the garage, where Helga happily set the ladder down. "Man that was a work out!" she scoffed.

"Not as big a work out as getting you to open up to me." he sighed, rubbing her hand.

Helga rolled her eyes at his attempt to send her on a guilt trip. "Fine! If you spill the beans to anyone though, I'll crack that egg on your weird shaped head!" she threatened, while the two made their way inside.

"Whatever you say Helga."

When the two of them were walking inside, after the sea of animals poured past them, they heard "That you shortman?"

Arnold and Helga walked into the kitchen to see Phil watching Pookey make dinner.

"Hey grandpa."

"I see your girlfriend got you down from that tree. Hehe." Phil laughed, while Helga grinned widely at Arnold's red face.

"Uhh yeah."

"That's something to tell that egg of yours about! Hehe!" Phil laughed, while Arnold rolled his eyes and grabbed Helga to head upstairs.

As they entered the room, Helga was heading to the desk drawer for the egg when she felt Arnold tug on her wrist.

"Uhh I think our baby may want a little fresh air. Unless you're starting to become okay with the idea of abandoning it." she smirked.

"It'll be fine for now. I'm still waiting for you to tell me your story." Arnold said, as he pulled her over to his bed.

Helga gulped at the thought of having to reveal the information. Yes he was her boyfriend and they had shared intimate moments together. It had only been a year though. There were still countless things she had done he was unaware of.

"Well, what can I say? I was at the park. I heard you and tall hair boy complaining about not being able to fly that piece of junk. Why should I have expected this time to be any different? Hehe." she laughed nervously, sitting beside him.

Arnold moved closer, watching her twiddle her thumbs in her lap. As he placed a hand on her thigh, he said softly "I don't think that's all there is to the story."

"Oh crimity! Is this what our kids are going to be like? Nosey know-it-alls who can't go a day without butting into other people's business? Sheesh!" she scowled, crossing her arms.

"I don't know? Are they going to be incredibly secretive and unable to open up to people who care about them?" he asked, rubbing her leg back and forth.

"Uhhh! Fine! I was stalking you at the park so I could steal your stupid gum! Then your hat! Then…" she jumped from the bed with her arms in the air. Before she could finish, she heard him ask.

"My gum?"

Gritting her teeth, clenching her fists at her sides, she turned away from him and explained "I made a stupid statue of you with wads of your used gum...ya happy! Sheesh!"

A moment of silence occurred while Helga stood there not believing she had given into the idea of telling him about that. Before she could say anything else, she felt a set of arms being wrapped around her.

"I guess I didn't realize how much I used to chew gum." he laughed, while a weak smile came to her face.

The two of them stood there silently, holding onto each other. Helga was enjoying the moment, being held in his arms, until she heard him say…"Did you say you stole my hat too?"

"Oh crimity! Is it really that surprising? I mean come on, you saw me carrying it when we bumped into each other on the corner of the street." she reminded him.

"Yeah, but I just thought you found it and were coming to me to return it. What did you take it for?" he asked, as she turned around to cock her brow at him.

The two stood there a moment, while Helga continued to give him a look that read _What do you think?_

"Oh... You didn't just want to use my gum to make a hat with too?" he laughed, while seeing her clench her fists.

Arnold pulled her in to kiss her, holding her soft face with his warm hands. Helga began to moan as she felt him wrap his tongue around hers. They had completely forgotten about taking care of their egg, and were only focused on each other. As he slowly pulled away, he could feel her lips quivering against his. "I'm sorry I didn't have any gum for you this time." he winked.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." she managed to scoff, while feeling her heart melt on the inside.

"It's getting late. We should read and sing to Phoebe, so we can write today's journal page." Arnold pointed out.

"Can't we just get your weirdo grandparents to do it? Gramps always has the paper in front of him and that eccentric grandmother of yours is always prancing around singing some weird song." Helga point out.

"Come on, it won't be so bad." Arnold insisted, as he grabbed the egg from the desk drawer.

"What book do you plan on reading to it? Something by Martha Stewart?" Helga scoffed as she took a seat on the bed.

"How about Goldilocks and the three bears?" Arnold asked, while anxiously heading towards the bed with the book and the egg.

"That fact that you even have that suggests that YOU could have been the baby for this project the entire time." she smirked.

"Maybe. Not that you would have done a good job keeping an eye on me." he laughed.

"Oh shut up and read!" she scowled.

"Here, you hold her."

Helga held the egg in her hands while listening to Arnold read each to their baby. Her annoyance from listening to the story eventually turned into her enjoying the idea of just being beside Arnold, spending quality time with him, and loving the idea that someone like him would ever consider something as serious as parenthood with someone as uptight as her.

As he was finishing up the story, he looked up at her dreamy eyes and wasn't sure if she had been listening to him read or thinking about something else. She wasn't the easiest person to read.

"Well, I guess we can sing to her now." he suggested."

"Huh? Oh yeah, whatcha gonna sing? Moonlight Bay? Pttss!" she scoffed.

"Well, I read to her. I think it's only fair that you sing to her." he said, grabbing the egg.

"Oh no. No way am I singing to that thing!" she scowled, crossing her arms.

"Helga, it's not like it can hear you? I'm the only other person here." he pointed out.

"Then why don't you sing to it if it's no big deal, bucko?"

"I thought you wanted the journal to make you look better than me today." he smiled, while seeing her roll her eyes.

"I can write whatever the heck I want in it. For instance me being you knight and shining armor after getting you down from that tree." she reminded him.

"Whatever you say Helga." he sighed.

As the two stared down at their egg, Arnold began to sing "Rock a bye baby"

Helga sat there watching her beloved sing softly to their pretend baby. While watching this, she again pictured them as an actual family. Him singing to their baby, while she simply watched and smiled at the thought of having such a perfect family.

"I think she's asleep." Arnold smiled after finishing the song.

"I think she was to begin with." Helga smirked.

Arnold then got up to grab the notepad, knowing they'd have much more to write about that day than yesterday.

 _Today I ate breakfast with mommy, daddy, and grandpa while grandma made us pancakes._

"You don't want to add anything about that crazy get up she had on?" Helga smirked.

 _After we ate breakfast, mommy and daddy decided to take me to the park. Daddy thought something fun to do would be flying his old kite he bought with his friend Gerald in fourth grade._

"Make sure to emphasize the words thought and old." she once again smirked while seeing him roll his eyes.

 _Once we made it to the park, mommy held me while daddy tried getting the kite in the air. It ended up landing in a tree._

"Oh this is where the story gets good." Helga began to grin.

"You know, I could put in something about HOW you knew the kite wouldn't fly." Arnold threatened.

"You mean like I could break the egg right now?" she replied, clenching her fists.

 _Daddy tried climbing the tree to get it back, but got stuck when a branch snapped from underneath him. Mommy had to go home and get a ladder to get him down._

"Oh yeah, I was the hero!" Helga said proudly.

 _When they came home, they read me the story the Goldilocks and the three bears. Then they sang Rock a Bye Baby to me._

"What do you mean they? I didn't sing to the freakin' thing?" Helga said, cocking her brow.

Arnold tossed the notepad aside, as he said "It's still our baby. Like you said last time we did this project, we're both responsible for it."

Helga began to blush, while Arnold handed it to her. "Did you want to take it home tonight?"

"Nah, I think she likes that computer nest you made for her." Helga said, as she began to stand up.

"I don't know. I'm sure she'd enjoy your closet just as much." he replied, winking at her.

"Crimity! I can't believe you remembered all that!" she scowled, blushing fiercely at him.

"I can't believe you were worried about telling me about the kite. I mean after coming clean to me about the poems, the shrines, and stalking me, what made you think I would care about that?" he asked curiously.

"Come on football head! Do you not remember how petrified you were when I told you about that stuff?! You didn't exactly jump into my arms and say 'That's so cool! Will you show me everything?' Sheesh!" she scowled, crossing her arms.

"You're right. I didn't jump into your arms…" he began, as she continued to glare at him.

"Because you already had me wrapped in them." he smiled, hugging her tight.

Helga swooned at the thought of him being so understanding. All the kids in their class would use personal information like that to blackmail her with the moment they found out about it. Instead, here he was hugging her, smiling at the idea of someone loving him enough to be that obsessed with him.

"Go home and think about what you want our special activity to be with Phoebe tomorrow." he insisted, still holding onto her.

"Was letting the kid get a front row seat of you camping out in that kite eating tree not special enough for it?" she smirked.

"I don't think so." he said, pulling her in for a good night kiss.

Helga smiled at his soft smile as she listened to him say "Good night mommy."

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." she scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Special Activity

The next morning, Arnold awoke thinking about the special activity he thought about doing with their egg. As he turned to look over at the computer desk where it laid safely, he thought to himself _I wonder if Helga will like it?_

Meanwhile, Helga was laying in bed with her face planted in her pillow. Thankfully, Olga had decided to go out for some early grocery shopping, rather than given the opportunity to bang profusely on Helga's bedroom door.

As Helga laid with her face shoved into her pillow, she managed to hear her phone beep.

"Crimity! What is wrong with these people?" Helga scowled as she sat up, rubbing her eyes before reaching for her phone.

She grabbed it angrily to read a text from Arnold.

"Good morning Helga. I think I figured out what to do for our special activity. Bring over all your grade school pictures."

A weak smile came to Helga's face, until she thought about having to find all of her old pictures. She wasn't the kind of person to keep special moments framed and hanging all around her room, anymore than she was the type who enjoyed being in them to begin with.

After Arnold had texted her, he headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey shortman! Where's your egg?" Phil asked, as he watched Arnold enter the kitchen.

"Oh, it's still sitting in my room. I figured I'd wait for Helga to get here before I got it out." Arnold explained, as a large stack of pancakes were placed in front of him.

"So, what do you two have planned with that thing today? I wouldn't suggest anything that may result in needing a ladder." Phil joked, bumping his grandson's shoulder.

"Uhh, right grandpa."

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Arnold anxiously ran to open it, seeing his girlfriend standing there with a box of old pictures.

"Hey Helga! I see you found the pictures."

"Yeah. They were in a box labeled 'junk' in the attic." she smirked, walking inside past him.

Arnold began to rub his neck, almost feeling guilty for asking her to bring them. "So, I thought we could use the day to make a scrapbook with all the pictures of us these past few years."

"Pttss...why not just show the egg all our old year books?" she scoffed, still holding the box.

"I guess we could do that. It's supposed to be an activity though. We can't just read to it again." Arnold replied nervously.

"Fine. Where is that thing anyway?" she asked.

"It's still sleeping in my desk drawer." Arnold said, taking the box from her.

"I gotta say football head, you really surprise me." she scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why is that?"

"Because when I was carrying the thing around, you wouldn't take your freakin' eyes off of it. Now here you are responsible for it, and you never take it out of that drawer. For all you know, it could be gasping for air!" Helga scowled, following him up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Whatever you say Helga."

When the two of them made it to his bedroom, Helga sat the box of pictures down beside Arnold's bed, while he went to grab the egg from the desk.

"So, where are all of your precious memories football head?" Helga scoffed, as she took a seat on the floor next to her box of pictures.

"Mine are actually in the living room. My grandpa keeps all of our photo albums on the bookshelf in there. Watch Phoebe while I run and get them." he explained, as he ran out of the room to grab the albums.

Helga sat there with the egg thinking about the past two days with Arnold. They had been practicing what could one day turn out to be another way for her to happily spend the rest of her lift with her beloved. Yet, rather than looking at it as an enjoyable upcoming event, she had been treating it as a never ending task.

She looked up from her hand with the egg when she heard footsteps rushing towards the door.

"Got them! They were next to my grandpa's old school photo albums." Arnold informed her.

"Should we include his pictures in the scrapbook?" she smirked.

"Uhh I don't think there are too many where my grandma isn't doing something mean to him." Arnold blushed as Helga gave an evil grin.

"Can't imagine where he got that kind of luck?" she said wittingly as she continued to grin, while watching him roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say Helga."

As Arnold began flipping through his album, looking for old school pictures that included both him and Helga, he heard her ask "So, what are you planning on using to make this scrap book with? I didn't exactly bring over a hand full of glitter and paste to glue these precious memories together with." she scoffed.

"That's what I brought this one for." Arnold held up a yellow album that said 'memories.'

"Were none of your family's memories worthy of being placed in that album?" she smirked.

"I actually went out to buy it last night after figuring out what our special project should be." Arnold admitted, knowing what she was about to say.

"Which means you once again left the egg unsupervised. Should we take a picture of you shoving it into the drawer to place on the cover?" she smirked.

"Whatever you say Helga."

Arnold continued flipping through the pages of his album, past his baby pictures, until he made it to grade school.

"Look Phoebe! This is when your mom and I went to the aquarium." Arnold pointed, while Helga did her best not to roll her eyes.

"Yeah...then daddy stole their main attraction later that evening." Helga smirked, as Arnold placed the picture into the scrapbook.

"Here we are at the chocolate factory!" Arnold excitedly pointed out, as if he was actually speaking to his own daughter. Perhaps all this practice was showing him how excited he actually was about the idea of starting a family.

"I would hardly consider that to be a precious memory." Helga scoffed as Arnold looked down at the egg.

"Mommy's just upset because she didn't remember to get on the bus on the way back home." Arnold laughed, while seeing Helga raise her fist at him.

"Watch it hairboy!" she threatened, as he placed the picture into the album.

"This is us on Parent's day." Arnold pointed to the picture as Helga cocked her brow. "Are you sure you want to include that? You remember the fun egg tossing activity we did that day." she smirked.

"It's just a picture of us running." Arnold shrugged his shoulders, while pulling out the picture.

After a few hours of going through his pictures, Arnold said "I think that's all the good ones I have of us."

"I guess we're done then." Helga said, while seeing Arnold gesture towards her box.

"What about you? What all did you bring?"

Helga rolled her eyes as she pushed the box his way. She picked it up to bring with her the moment she saw herself in one picture, rather than going through the box to see everything that was in there.

As Arnold began digging through it, Helga continued to look down at the egg.

"Look Phoebe! Mommy was Johnny Stitch's It Girl!" Arnold laughed, while Helga immediately whipped her head around.

"Crimity! Give me that right now!" she scowled.

"Sorry, but it's going in the book." he laughed, while she frowned heavily at him.

"It's our kissing scene in Romeo and Juliet?" Arnold said curiously.

"Olga must have taken it. The fact that my parents remained sober through the entire thing is mind boggling." she scoffed.

"It's too bad we don't have a picture of our jungle kiss, or our FTi kiss." Arnold smiled, while seeing Helga blush heavily.

"Hey, I don't think that's an appropriate thing to be discussing in front of the kid." Helga replied, hoping he would change the subject.

"Whatever you say Helga."

After hours of flipping through albums, they finally decided their scrapbook was as good as it was going to get.

"Well, I guess we're finished." Arnold said, as he stood up with his things.

After standing up with the albums, a tiny picture fell out of his old family album.

Helga continued to sit with the egg, watching Arnold bend down to pick it up, assuming it couldn't be anything amusing.

"Wow! I forgot about this." Arnold exclaimed.

"What's it a picture of? The day you wore bunny pajamas in public?" she smirked.

"Uhh no. I don't know what grandpa did with that picture." Arnold blushed, as he showed Helga what was in his hand.

Helga set the egg aside as she looked at the picture to see it was of her and Arnold's first day of preschool. The moment Arnold held his umbrella over her head and complimented her bow. As Helga studied the picture, she thought back to the day Arnold said those sweet words to her 'I like your bow, because it's pink like your pants.' No one had ever noticed her before. All her life she had been neglected by her family.

After taking a moment to look at the picture, she glanced at the egg out of the corner of her eye. She thought to herself how terrible it would be if it was an actual child and she had been paying it the little attention her parents paid her throughout the years.

As she looked up to meet Arnold's eyes, she listened to him say "I understand if you don't want to put that in the album. It does bring back memories though."

"Look Phoebe! Daddy's sharing his umbrella with me." Helga showed the picture to the egg while Arnold lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Uhh maybe we should get something to eat?" he suggested, while seeing her roll her eyes.

"Oh so I finally start to take this parental thing seriously, and you look at me like I'm insane for following your lunatic gestures?" she scoffed, while walking over to place the egg in the desk drawer.

"Whatever you say Helga."

Helga then followed Arnold downstairs to the kitchen, where Arnold was surprised to not see his grandparents reading or cooking.

"Where's your cowpoke grandma, football head?" Helga smirked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure. Grandpa's probably in the bathroom. How about I make us some peanut butter sandwiches?" he offered.

"Eh, works for me." she shrugged her shoulders, as she sat at the table waiting for him to finish them.

"Here you go. Maybe one day we really will be married and have a kid to feed as well." Arnold smiled while Helga's eyes widened.

 _So he really does want to start a family with me? He actually does want to be with me? Oh be still my beating heart!_

"Uhh maybe. You'll be doing all the fun stuff. Feeding them, changing them, singing to them, etc." she warned him, while he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"What will you be doing then?"

"Supervising you through all of it, DOI!" she smirked.

"Maybe we'll need a few more assignments like these before knowing who's capable of handling what when the time comes...for instance not losing it." he couldn't help but tease her again.

"Or neglecting it, hairboy!" she scowled, pushing her plate aside.

"Fair enough. Well, it's getting late. We should probably write it's journal entry." Arnold suggested, as he took their plates to the sink.

"Write about talking to an egg about pictures. Oh brother!" Helga scoffed, as she followed him up the stairs.

"I'll be sure to include the moment you became overly-enthused by that last picture of us that you just had to point out to it." he laughed, feeling her glare from behind him.

Once they made it back to the bedroom, Helga grabbed the egg, while Arnold pulled out the notepad and pencil. The two of them took a seat on the floor together, while Helga once again watched Arnold anxiously write about their day with their 'baby.'

 _Today mommy and daddy did a special activity with me._

"Special to daddy maybe."

 _We created a scrapbook with all of the pictures that included their special moments together over the years. I saw them at school doing plays, on field trips throughout the city, and I even got to see a picture of the day they met._

A weak smile formed on Helga's face as she read the sweet words her boyfriend had written about their day together. After Arnold finished the journal entry, he looked up at her quiet, innocent facial expression.

After setting the notepad aside, he scooted closer to Helga. Wrapping his arm around her, he said softly "I enjoyed doing this with you again."

Helga cocked her brow, knowing he had to be joking. "Pttss...I wasn't born yesterday. All we did was argue this weekend. I don't think either of us enjoyed it."

"We fought a few times, but I still enjoyed being with you. Married couples fight a lot because taking care of a kid is a very stressful task. It's worth putting up with though if you're doing it with someone you really care about." Arnold explained, as he turned to kiss her on the cheek.

Helga swooned, while looking down at the egg. She pictured herself holding an actual child with Arnold as her husband sitting beside her. Knowing he was not only willing, but hoped for that to happen one day, brought more joy to her heart than she ever could have imagined.

"Well, it's getting late. Hopefully by now everyone at my house has passed out." Helga sighed as she stood up to put the egg away.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Arnold replied, pulling her in to give her a long, lingering kiss that she would be able to feel the warmth of all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: More Practice

It was at last Monday morning, which meant everyone in Arnold's class would be turning in their eggs along with their journal entries. Arnold was not only anxious to show the class he and Helga had once again proven they could work together, but anxious to turn in their journal entries. Despite the arguing that went on between the two of them that weekend, he loved the idea of starting a family. Perhaps one day Helga would not only adjust to the idea of it, but hope for it to happen as well.

After getting dressed, and grabbing the egg safely from his desk drawer, he went downstairs to see waffles waiting on the table for him.

"Hey shortman! Today's your egg's big day huh?" Phil laughed.

"Yeah. Hopefully, Mr. Simmons will like everything we wrote about." Arnold replied.

"Does humor get ya extra points? If so, I'd say that tree climbing incident's got ya covered! Hehe." Phil laughed, while watching Arnold roll his eyes.

"Uhh right grandpa. I'll see you later." Arnold said, as he grabbed the egg and his backpack.

"See ya shortman!"

As Arnold was walking down the street, holding the egg in his hand, he thought to himself…

 _I wonder what everyone else did with their egg this weekend? I wonder how different their entries will be from mine and Helga's? I wonder..._ THUMP!

As Arnold fell to the ground, the egg went flying into a familiar set of hands.

"Sheesh Arnoldo! What kind of parent tosses their infant child around like some kind of frisbee?!" Helga scowled, as Arnold helped her to her feet with the egg.

"Sorry Helga. I was just thinking about what class would be like today." he blushed, knowing that didn't sound too exciting.

"Oh brother. You hear that Phoebe? Daddy cares more about daydreaming about school than keeping his eyes on the road." she scoffed, holding the egg in her hand.

"Whatever you say Helga."

After walking the rest of the way to school together, they saw their friends paired up, ready to turn in their eggs together.

"I see pink boy didn't eat his kid this time. It must have stayed at Princess' place the entire weekend." Helga smirked, as Arnold rolled his eyes.

The two of them took their seats in their desks, as Helga heard "Good morning Helga. How was your parental assignment with Arnold?"

"Morning Pheebs. I guess it could have been worse. For instance, football head here could have left it in the kite eating tree, or locked it in it's suffocating desk drawer bed, or given it brain damage by letting it hit the ground on the way to school this morning. It's too bad we didn't get to include that in the journal entry."

"Say what now?" Gerald asked, turning to listen to the conversation while Arnold rolled his eyes at Helga's answer.

"The point is, the egg is safe. How was you guys' weekend with your egg?" Arnold asked, hoping to take the pressure off him.

"Quite well. We decided to take our egg to the opera house. I thought perhaps it might enjoy seeing the play Carmen. I quite enjoyed it when our class went a few years ago." Phoebe smiled, while Gerald shook his head.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Man, I listened to some music again until that thing was over." Gerald admitted.

"Well aren't you just father of the year." Helga scoffed.

Before he could reply, Mr. Simmons walked in, anxious to see how everyone did on their assignment.

"Good morning class, today is going to be a very special day. I'm sure you all know why!" he began, before being interrupted.

"Because we're one day closer to summer vacation." Sid replied.

"Actually, I was referring to the fact that you all get to read about and hand in your eggs today." Mr. Simmons continued.

As the class rolled their eyes at the thought of having to listen to the boring entries, Stinky said "I reckon it won't be so bad, on account of I didn't sit on mine this time."

"And I didn't eat mine this time!" Harold said excitedly, while Rhonda buried her face in her hands.

"Okay everyone, let's get started. I'll call each pair up one by one to read their entry. After you've read, you can place the egg in the carton on my desk." Mr. Simmons explained.

Arnold sat there listening to Harold and Rhonda read about their special place and moment with the egg being getting ice cream from the Jolly Olly Man along with shopping for the latest fashion merchandise from Preteen Miss.

Helga sat in her desk, holding the egg thinking to herself _what kind of stylish overweight kid would those two idiots end up having?_

After Mr. Simmons clapped for their (what the class considered to be) boring presentation, Lila and Stinky came up. Arnold wasn't anymore surpised to hear Stinky say the egg's special activity was the arcade anymore than Helga was surprised to hear it's special place to visit was Chez Paris. A high class restaurant for a well mannered girl.

Mr. Simmons was once again impressed, while Helga did everything she could to stay awake. Normally she'd let herself pass out on top of her desk, not caring to pay her classmates any attention. She couldn't do that however, when she was the one in charge of their egg.

The class then watched Nadine and Sid approach the front of the room. Sid had chosen the roller rink to take their egg to visit. Helga sat their thinking to herself. _What a safe place for an egg...idiot!_

Nadine then informed them their special activity for it was collecting bugs in her backyard. After hearing this, Harold couldn't help but butt in…

"You let bugs near your egg? Don't we get to eat these when we're finished?!"

Rhonda rolled her eyes at his ignorance, as she replied "Harold, we just turned ours in. Not to mention we painted all over it. What makes you think we would be eating them?"

"Aww gee!" he whined, while Helga smacked her face at his stupidity.

Eugene and Sheena then approached the front. Eugene happily told the class the egg's fun place to visit was the aquarium, while Sheena mentioned it's special activity was dancing.

Rather than taking an interest in what they had to say, the class sat there in bewilderment that Eugene hadn't dropped the egg (or harmed it in any way).

The last group before Arnold and Helga was Gerald and Phoebe; their two best friends. While Gerald stood beside her with the egg, anxious to get rid of it, Phoebe happily told the class about their trip to the opera house. Just the thought of the visit brought a frown to Gerald's face. Their special activity they had chosen to do with it, was Gerald's old card game 'The King' (something Phoebe did not have the easiest time learning).

A frown then came to Arnold's face, hoping this wouldn't mean his addiction with the game was returning.

"Alright, that just leaves one group. Arnold and Helga, come on up!" Mr Simmons said excitedly.

Helga had noticed no one else had written their entries quite the way she and Arnold had. For instance, no one had written them in first person, with the egg speaking like a three year old.

 _Crimity! Is he actually going to speak that way in front of everybody?_

"Hi everyone. This is our egg, Phoebe." Arnold introduced to the class, while a smile came to Helga's best friend's face.

"Here we've written for Phoebe a journal which includes everything she experienced with Helga and I this weekend." Arnold told the class.

Helga could feel her heart pounding as she listened to Arnold read the entries exactly as they had written them. She had nothing to fear however. Not only did the class cheer for them, Mr. Simmons had his usual giddy facial expression when their performance was over.

 _I should have known Mr. Sunshine over there would get a kick out of it._ She thought to herself.

Once class was over and everyone handed in their eggs, the kids went to gather their things from their desks.

"I guess we did alright again Helga." Arnold smiled, as he watched her collect her things.

"I guess so football head. Maybe we do need more practice, like you said. You know, so you don't accidently drop it again." she smirked.

"Whatever you say Helga." he sighed, holding her hand out the classroom door.

 _ **THANKS FOR READING**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
